Sunset
by Majestic Weirdo
Summary: Haruka falls into depression after Michiru's sudden disappaerance. Usagi brings comfort in Haruka's time of need, and perhaps more. Do note the the rating, and please check out my other stories. They are mostly about Haruka and Michiru.
1. Telephone

The telephone rang for the first time on the second day of Michiru's absence

Haruka's hand hovered over the phone. She had been sitting in the loveseat by the telephone ever since Michiru's "trip to the supermarket" elongated to several hours. Tears trickled slowly from Haruka red eyes and slid down the deep hollows circling them. Something deep inside of her heart told her that she didn't want to hear the message that awaited her.

On the day that Michiru left, she had suspected much: Michiru often spent a deal of the day at the more distant shopping centers buying new dresses, getting manicures, and the such. On the second day, Haruka had become overwhelmed by a mixture of confusion, regret, and fear. She had an idea of what had happened. She had taken the place of the top dog of Japan's F1. She, a woman had bumped Hajime Takashi to silver. He had tried to get rid of her on every occasion, trying to knock her car off of the road after victory, verbally assaulting her, making comments on her sexuality, and threatening to _physically_ assault Michiru. He had even tried jumping her once. Hajime and his buddies had cornered her, but Haruka had taken them down without a sweat, and they had never attempted that again. Still, Haruka had no doubt that they would hurt Michiru.

Haruka picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Haruka asked in a voice so strong that it didn't seem to have come from her quavering body.

"Hello. Is this the Tenoh Haruka?" a man's voice came.

"Yes," she replied.

"This is Yamada's Garage. Your bike is ready to be picked now."

Haruka blinked and thought for a moment.

_My bike? What is he ta-_

Then she remembered. She had left her Kawasaki at Yamada's for a check-up. It hadn't passed her mind in days. Two days, actually. Haruka had been hoping that it was Michiru. She would have told her that her car broke down and that she had stayed with a friend for a few days. Maybe that she gotten lost?

Haruka couldn't fool herself. She knew that there were only two solutions: A.) Michiru _had_ gone to stay with a "friend", or B.) Michiru's body was currently decomposing in a desolate gutter in a desolate town in a desolate prefecture.

As much as it pained her, Haruka was going for solution A. She didn't blame Michiru. She just wished that Michiru had never bothered with her in the first time. Never dated her, never confessed her love, never aroused her.

She and Michiru had gone to school abroad in America and graduated together, both at the top of their classes. They had moved back to Haruka's impressive piece of property in a small and friendly town in Hokkaido. Haruka and Michiru had spent a peaceful life together up until two days ago.

Haruka stood up, shaking her head in refusal and rubbing her numb backside. It just didn't make sense: Michiru was a very sincere and honest person. If something had been bothering her, she would have said something. Haruka would have noticed something in those beautiful ocean-blue eyes as she made love to her three nights before.

Then the doorbell rang.

Haruka pulled a tissue from the Kleenex box on the coffee table before the loveseat, dabbed at her eyes, and rushed toward the door to greet her fate.


	2. Dorebell

"Michiru!" she exclaimed in a relieved, but pain-riddled voice as she embraced the woman on her doorstep. "Where have you bee-"

There was a small gasp followed by a small, but solid thud. "Haruka?"

Haruka sighed. The voice was the most recognizable that Haruka could imagine; Tsukino Usagi's. Haruka pulled away and looked down at the four feet and eleven inches standing before her. Usagi's face, now flushed a deep red, stared into Haruka's teal eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" Haruka plead. She picked up the case that Usagi had dropped. Violin case, she noted.

Yes. That is the end of the chapter.

Please tell me what you think of this so far. If you have any suggestions for me, please contact me or review this story.


	3. Rabbit

"No pro-blem! It is o-okay!" She said in a slow, overly cheerful voice, a corny smile plastered on her bright face. Usagi accepted the case from Haruka's hands and grinned even wider. "Thaaank-yuuuu."

Haruka sighed again. Eight years hadn't changed Usagi in the least: same blond hair worn in her usual buns and ponytails, same lack of coordination. If anything, she was even more immature than the fourteen year-old girl she had once known. Of course she was married. She and Mamoru had had a beautiful wedding the minute she dropped out of high school. Usagi was also a mother of two little girls that looked strangely similar to Chibi-Usa, but the only noticeable difference was the gigantic diamond on her ring finger.

Usagi continued to beam at Haruka until her solemn expression transformed into the slightest smile. "Is Michiru here? I finally started violin lessons, but I am having a bit of troouublllle," Usagi drawled, as clueless as ever.

"No, she left to go to the store-" Haruka started.

"Ookaayy! I will just wait for her then!" Usagi slipped off her pink sandals and stepped into the house.

Haruka rubbed her head and sighed once more. "She said that she would be gone for-" There was no point of finishing. Usagi had already seated herself in one of the sofas, her legs propped up on the cushions. Haruka stepped back into the house and closed the mahogany door behind her. Usagi had now turned the widescreen television in the wall onto cartoons and was currently laughing her head off, her buns bobbing up and down like two ducks in a pond.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?" she offered. There wasn't much else that she could offer to Usagi.

Usagi dipped her head in thought, her index finger working at her temple. "Three milkshakes, four hamburgers, and a ramen with extra union and leeks…oh! One ice cream sundae. No wait! Make that three milkshakes!" Usagi made a few more adjustments to her list before she smiled, gave Haruka the "V" sign, and turned back to the cartoons.

What scared Haruka the most was that Usagi was actually being serious. She had no idea where she packed away the food, but Haruka knew that she normally eat thrice that much for a snack and that Usagi could not have weighed more than 110 pounds.

"Uh, Koneko? I don't think I have all of that…"

Tsukino Usagi ignored Haruka, or rather, didn't bother to hear her, and continued to laugh at the television. She loved Haruka's house. Not that you could call it house: it was large enough to get lost in. There was the family room: complete with three of the most comfy sofas ever, two loveseats of the same type, beautiful wooded floors laden with soft pillows, and of course, the gigantic television in which she had a passion for that ran almost as deep as her passion for her husband.

The bathrooms were almost as large as Usagi's entire house and the bedroom that Haruka and Michiru shared (which Usagi had never been in, due to a matter of sheer embarrassment) was about twice as large as her home. Haruka also had a ballroom, a composition room, an art room, a poolroom(which included an Olympic sized swimming pool and a huge Jacuzzi ), several guestrooms, and many other large rooms of which Usagi knew no name for. It was just to good to be true.

Haruka entered the room with a tray of crackers and tea and set in on the coffee table. Usagi popped back into realty the instant that it hit the table. She hadn't even noticed that Haruka had left the room. Usagi immediately went to work and downed the plate of makinori in a few seconds and took hot tea in one gulp.

"More, please!" she asked politely, offering the tray to the gawking woman.

Haruka knew that she would ask for more until there was no more food in the house, and just saved herself time. "I'm sorry, I don't have any more."

"PLEASE HARUKA! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO MEEE!" she wailed, "IM SO HUNGRY! I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE BREAKFAST!"

The number of sighs that one will release in the presence of Tsukino Usagi is infinite, so it is not necessary not tell you what Haruka did next. It will simply be said that Haruka took the tray and brought more crackers and tea until her supplies of both were depleted and that Usagi then raided the kitchen for the cookies.

This chapter finally finished.


	4. Not Coming Back

This chapter was written by my friend, Kimberlee, so don't praise me for it.

Usagi settled herself on the sofa after she gulped down the remaining items of food and drink. Haruka went back into the kitchen to set the tray on the counter. She'd wash it later. Frankly, she wasn't sure if she wanted a full Usagi sitting on her couch alone. So she went and joined her in the room, glaring distractedly at the television screen.

"Why are you still here?" Haruka asked.

"I'm waiting for Michiru, remember, silly?"

"Yes, I remember."

The younger woman stretched her legs out to fill the length of the sofa. Haruka turned to watch her, looking quite bored. "Listen... Usagi..."

"Yes?" She asked cheerfully.

"Michiru isn't coming back," she muttered, her voice nearly inaudible.

"What?" Usagi sat up, her gaze narrowed confusedly.

"She's not coming back!" She said, more loudly this time.

"Wh-what do you mean? She's not coming back?"

"YES, SHE IS NOT COMING BACK! SO GO TAKE YOUR VIOLIN SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Haruka stood up suddenly, looking angrier than ever. Usagi leaned back against the couch, as if expecting her to go into an angry rage and attack her. But she didn't.

"I'm sorry Haruka, I didn't know," she whispered. Haruka could see the woman's eyes welling up. "Why did she go?"

"I don't know why she left!" She began pacing back and forth, her hand coming up to her forehead. With it there she looked more distressed than ever.

"Maybe she's getting you a present?" Usagi suggested.

"She's never been gone this long."

"Maybe she's just taking a vacation?"

"FROM WHAT?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

Usagi bit her bottom lip, trying to think of anything else as to why Michiru might be gone. She really didn't know what to do now. It was usually her job to help people when they were in trouble, but she had no idea where Michiru was and what might've happened.

Since she couldn't exactly do anything of the helping sort at the moment, or think of another excuse, she stood up and went over to stand beside Haruka instead. "I'm sorry." With a loud sob, she threw her arms around the Haruka.

Haruka's eyes widened with the sudden friendly gesture, but then she welcomed the hug as a source of comfort. No one usually cared this much about her, especially when it wasn't her that needed to be worried over. It was Michiru.

This chapter was written by my friend, Kimberlee, so don't praise me for it.


	5. Sofa

"Haruka?" Usagi managed through a mouthful of Haruka's white dress shirt. "Are you okay?"

Haruka stepped back from her friend, nervously brushed a strand of her sand-blond hair behind her ear and cleared her throat. "Yeah- yes, I'm fine," she lied. Haruka knew it was not at all convincing from the sad expression on Usagi's face.

"You're crying, Haruka," Usagi noted. Haruka began to disagree, but Usagi wiped one of her pink-nailed fingers under Haruka's left eye and showed her. "You should just wait, I sure she wouldn't leave you! You are a wonderful provider- I mean, a wonder person," Usagi reconsidered her words, "well, both actually. Michiru loves you!" Usagi was crying too, by the time she was finished.

"It has been two days," Haruka suggested.

"WHAAAT?" Usagi shouted. "THAT IS ALL? OH MY GOSH! I THOUGHT SHE HAD BEEN GONE AT LEAST A FEW WEEKS OR SOMETHING!"

"She would have said somethi-"

"Give her some more time!"

Haruka nearly jumped in surprise. Usagi stood before her, hands on her hips, and glowering at her with a disgusted expression. She could be scary sometimes, but she had a point. It i was /i only two days. She could be doing anything.

i Anything? Most likely her new boyfriend. Maybe he isn't even new. Michiru has probably been with him the whole time. All of those roses that she suddenly appeared with. All of the chocolates. Letters, teddy bears, jewelry. /i

"HARUKA! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Usagi interrupted, causing Haruka to snap out of her haze.

"Yes. I'll just call her again and see if she answers."

"No way! Just give her a break. You must have called her a billion times by now. If she wanted to answer, she would have already."

Usagi's logic was startling Haruka. She never knew that she was capable of thinking so clearly. It was even more amazing that she hadn't thought of it before. But why wouldn't Michiru want to talk to her?

"I have an idea!" Usagi suddenly exclaimed. You could almost see a light bulb turn on over her head. "When is your anniversary?" she asked in her normal, slow voice.

"Huh? Michiru and I aren't marrie-"

"No, silly, from the day you met!"

"April eight."

Usagi stared blankly at Haruka for several seconds until Haruka realized what she was getting at._Today_ was the eight of April.

"She has gotten you something really nice! Michiru is on her way here with it right now."

Michiru always gave her _a little something_ on their "anniversary", but usually nothing else more than a new pair of socks or pajamas. There wasn't much that Haruka wanted from her besides her love. Michiru on the other hand, could always do with more trinkets and tokens. In fact, Haruka had completely forgotten to get her something. She didn't have time to go out and buy something, so she just hoped that a bit of passion would be enough.

Usagi sat back and relaxed on the sofa, pleased with her handiwork: A normal Haruka. She was even smiling. "Well, I will just wait here until she comes back, practice the violin for a few hours, and then she is all yours, okay?"

Haruka was in such a stupor, that she actually agreed with Usagi's ridiculous request. She sat down on the couch, still in a slight daze, and turned toward Usagi. "Thank you so much, Koneko. I never thought of that. I don't know what I would of done if you hadn't come over." That was a lie. Haruka knew exactly what she would have done. She would have sat on the loveseat until she heard news of Michiru, and would have looked a mess when she finally came home.

"I'm so glad I could help you. That's what I'm here for!" Usagi extended her fingers into another "V", nearly hitting Haruka in the face during the process of her ungraceful act. Haruka laughed, for the first time in a while. Michiru was usually the only one who made her laugh, but for the time being, she guessed that Usagi would do.

In the meanwhile, she needed to be presentable. Her hair wasn't combed, she reeked from not bathing in two days, and by now, guessed that her breath was worse than that of a dog.

Chapter is finished.


	6. Mansion

"Hey, Usagi? I need to go take a shower, so can you just wait here and watch TV, or something?"

"Yeah! Sure," Usagi chuckled. "I thought I wouldn't mention the way you smelled until you snapped out of it."

Usagi watched Haruka walk up the huge set of stairs in her normal, stiff manner, and disappear around the right corner. She guessed that Haruka was just trying to minimize the swaying of her hips, instead of always being constipated. Usagi laughed wildly at the thought. She turned the TV to a different cartoon channel, finding nothing interesting there, and flipping it to another. After awhile, she decided that there wasn't anything decent on out of about a thousand channels.

"Hey, Usagi? I need to go take a shower, so can you just wait here and watch TV, or something?"

"Yeah! Sure," Usagi chuckled. "I thought I wouldn't mention the way you smelled until you snapped out of it."

Haruka didn't know what to say about her comment, so just headed up the grand staircase toward her bedroom.

Usagi watched Haruka walk up the huge set of stairs in her normal, stiff manner, and disappear around the right corner. She guessed that Haruka was just trying to minimize the swaying of her hips, instead of always being constipated. Usagi laughed wildly at the thought. She turned the TV to a different cartoon channel, finding nothing interesting there, and flipping it to another. After awhile she decided that there wasn't anything decent on out of about a thousand channels.

The bored woman got up, went to the kitchen, and bawled loudly w saw that it was completely empty of food.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD DID ALL OF THE FOOD GO!" she cried, her stomach grumbling loudly. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WHILE I WAIT?" Usagi felt herself wanting to go back to her own home, and cuddle Mamoru to cure her case of boredom. Back to her _house_. That gave her and idea. She would look at all the rooms in the mansion that she hadn't seen yet.

Usagi knew that she could get lost in the process, but if she did, Haruka would find her. She walked into the hall leading from the kitchen and stepped into the dinning room. Then she went passed the large wooden table and opened the door leading into another spacious room. Usagi was pretty sure that she hadn't been in here before. The entire floor was seamlessly padded with white mats and nearly covered in plushy white pillows.

Usagi flopped clumsily down on one of the pillows, beside a lacy black pair of underwear and a suspicious looking tube of some viscous stuff. She didn't bother to think about what had been done in the history of this room, but simply relaxed in the comfort, lying on her back and childishly waving her legs in the air.

After a while, Usagi found herself getting bored again and left the room. She went back into the main hall and opened a closed door. It was a walk in closet, consisting of a circular rack on which several hangars had been places. She walked out of the small room and went further down the hall and opened another door. It seemed to be guest bedroom. It was empty beside for a bed and an armoire. Usagi found several more of the same type of room and then went up the stairs at the end of the hall. She knew that she hadn't gone in nearly half of the lower floor, but she would check down there later.

All of the floors that Usagi could see down this corridor were closed as well. She opened the first door to reveal a room strewn with canvases. Usagi went into the room and took a closer look at the pictures. Mostly pictures of the sea: Michiru's specialty. She was pretty sure that these hadn't been published. There was also a painting of Haruka's exact likeness, wearing a white shirt, black slacks, and her flashy smile while sitting on a park bench. Behind that painting was another of Haruka, this one nude, showing the entire front of Haruka. Usagi blushed and quickly put it back, wondering if Haruka's body was actually as feminine as it was portrayed or if Michiru had just made and exaggeration. She guessed that Michiru didn't let Haruka in here; she wouldn't allow those kinds of things to be hanging around when an Usagi could come into the room at any minute.

She left the room an delved further through the mansion to find several more closet, some bathrooms, guestrooms, a room full of Haruka and Michiru's fan mail, a large shower room full of massaging oils and creams, and room of sheet music. Usagi went down to the end of the hall to find another rather large room. This one was partially open. She could hear a shower running from inside of the room and decided that this must be Haruka's bedroom.

Usagi stepped inside of the room to find a relatively neat room, with an exception of the unmade king-sized bed. She had always wondered if Haruka's bedroom was western-style like the rest of her home. Usagi had always found western ways so much more comfortable, especially the sitting positions and beds. Sitting on her heels would make her feet go numb in a matter of seconds, and sleeping on the floor gave her backaches.

Speaking of backaches, pregnancy sure did a number to her. She had spent some of her most miserable times during pregnancy. Usagi had been even hungrier than normal, more stingy than normal, fatter than normal, had backache almost all of the time, and vomited all of the times when she did not. Not to mention ending the pregnancies. Even with Mamoru by her side, it was almost unbearable. All of that pain for a couple of little brats that ate your private stash of cookies and left squeaky toys on the floor for her to trip on. She hadn't even thought of the boogers since she arrived, and was glad of it.

Usagi shook the terrible thoughts from her relatively empty head, and further inspected the room. There was a dresser on each side of the bed. There were two closets, one of them open and filled with dresses and shoes, several other dressers toped with photographs and car models, and a door with steam poring from the small opening at the bottom. Usagi peeked into the small dresser to the right of the bed. A racing magazine, a cell phone, and a picture of Michiru inhabited the top drawer. A bottle of lotion, oil, and a cylindrical object attached to a couple of straps lived in the lower one. Usagi beamed; her hands were a bit dry. She poured a bit of lotion into her hands, noting a pleasant warming sensation as she rubbed it in.

At that moment, the shower stopped running, and Usagi panicked. She quickly checked underneath the bed, but there was not room enough for her. Even she knew that she would be spotted if she hid on the side of the bed and there was no room in the open closet due to Michiru's hundreds of shoes. By this time, Usagi heard the door of the shower close. The panic increased and Usagi rushed to the other closet and dived inside just as the bathroom door opened and closed the door behind her.

Usagi was a bit claustrophobic. Even thought the closet was only a bit smaller than an average-sized room, being shut in a closet just was not comfortable. She was also afraid of the dark. It was almost too much to not cry out in fear. Usagi could hear Haruka humming outside of the door and recognized it as one of Michiru's pieces. Then the footsteps approached her and the closet door opened. Usagi cowered beneath the rack of shirts, kimono, and pants, closed her eyes, and hoped that her beating would be quick.

Haruka grabbed a pair of dress pants and another dress shirt. Usagi was so close to Haruka that she could feel the heat radiating from her body. She didn't dare to look up, in fear of what she would see. Probably something a bit like a close up-up Michiru's painting. Haruka continued to shuffle through the closet, still humming, and nearly touching Usagi with the thigh she was jiggling in rhythm with her song.

Usagi just couldn't help it. She had to look. Haruka smelled so good and she really wanted to see what she looked like…well…when she actually looked like a woman. She knew that was not a good excuse, but supposed it would do.

And it was a close-up indeed. Not an unpleasant one either. Usagi felt herself growing tingly all over. She looked exactly like the painting, rather curvaceous, but more than a bit lacking up there. Usagi made a sound. She wasn't sure of what sound she made or what for, but she definitely made one.

Haruka stopped humming and listened closely. Then she shook her head, closed the closet door, and continued humming where she left off. If Usagi had been capable of counting her blessings, she would have, but she simply had more blessings than fingers, so it was not possible.

Also, if you ever see any errors I have made, please review or email me. I would appreciate it very much.


	7. False Hope

Usagi sighed in relief and slouched against the back of the closet. It was so close that she had almost had a heart attack. If Haruka had looked down only one centimeter, she would have seen terrified Usagi. She could still hear Haruka inside the room, still humming and now spraying on that lovely cologne that she often wore. Usagi was beginning to become very uncomfortable on the hard wooden floorboard of the dark closet, and was steadily growing more bored by the second. After squinting her eyes to look for a bag of chips lurking in the corner, Usagi curled up in a ball and fell asleep almost instantly. Sleep was always good for passing the time. She never thought that her monster snoring would catch Haruka's attention, but luckily, the closet walls were thick and combined with Haruka's humming, they were nearly drowned out.

When Usagi awoke, she didn't hear any humming. She didn't hear any footsteps, either. Usagi pressed her ear against the door, listened for any movement, and decided that Haruka must have left the room. She would tell Haruka that she had gotten lost, and there would be no problem. Usagi slowly opened the door and peeked out. No Haruka in sight. She stood up, stretched her arms and legs, pushed the door open, and stepped outside. Usagi walked carefully toward the bedroom door, just in case Haruka was just outside the door. She never knew that she actually could manage such sensible tactics.

She was almost at the door when she heard the voice that at the moment, she feared the most.

"Koneko? What are you doing in here?" Haruka asked. Apparently, she had been looking in the mirror to the side of the closet door.

Usagi froze where she stood, wide-eyed in terror. Haruka could be _very_ violent, and invasion of her privacy would be just the right think to tick her off.

"I didn't hear you come in," she said, combing her now shining hair, and still gazing into the mirror.

Usagi gathered up the courage, and turned toward Haruka. She looked utterly beautiful, not handsome, but actually _beautiful_ Haruka was wearing a classic black tuxedo, Usagi had seen her dressed formally on many occasions, but she never seen her look better. She even thought that she saw a little lipstick on her lips. It made her wondered if Haruka ever wore woman's wear for Michiru.

Usagi shook away the thought and considered Haruka's words: I_ didn't hear you come in._ Had Haruka even seen her come out of her closet? Haruka's reaction gave Usagi a clear answer "no".

"I uhh-uh-uhm, I thought I heard Michiru's car in the driveway?"

That sure sparked Haruka. In only a matter of moments she was out the door and down the stairs. Usagi almost felt bad for lying, but at least Haruka wouldn't ask her any more questions about her presence it her bedroom. But, Michiru would be arriving any time now, so she could have been there anyway. According to the clock on Michiru's dresser, it was already almost three P.M.

Usagi walked over to the window on Michiru's side of the bed and opened the blue silk curtains. She could see Haruka in the main driveway, looking franticly around for a while and then giving up, and trudging back inside, obviously disappointed. Now she felt worse. She could see the hurt on Haruka's face even from two stories up. Usagi walked out of the room and down the stairs, nearly tripping on a few steps. Haruka had just come through the door.

"I uh-I thought it was her…I'm really sorry about that," she tried.

"It's okay. I'm sure that she will be here in a few minutes," Haruka looked as if she were deep in thought. "She loves the sunset on the beach. If she doesn't get here soon, she'll miss it. We usually go there on our…our anniversary." She just wished that she could give that word a new meaning for her and Michiru. She would ask Michiru one of these days, give her a beautiful ring. It would not be official here, but even holding that slip of paper in her hand…it would be bliss.

Usagi guessed that she actually wouldn't get to practice with Michiru toady. She would just have to stay the night in one of the many guest rooms. Haruka still looked like she was in a bit of a daze.

"Hey Haruka? Are you wearing make-up?"

Haruka smiled. "Could you tell? It's just that I had pimple. That's all." Haruka's speech was fluid, but Usagi knew that a pimple wouldn't dare appear on Haruka's body.

"Of course. Well…you look really nice." Usagi was so glad that got that out of her system. "You smell good too."

"Thank you."

Please tell me if you see any mistakes. I will finish this chapter today or the next.


	8. Ruin

Michiru was not home at four o'clock. Haruka's mansion was some way from the ocean. If Haruka wanted to be there by six, she'd have to floor it, and getting pulled over would not get her and Michiru there any faster. By that time, Usagi was back on the sofa, snoring noisily with twin fountains of drool pouring from her gapped mouth. Haruka was pacing fervently before the door, glancing at her expensive watch, clock, sundial, every other minute. It was the sundial that disturbed her the most. The sun was already quite a bit to the west.

Haruka found herself thinking about Michiru in many ways; some that were not appropriate in such a situation. She was beginning to resort on her first few options, for one. Michiru wouldn't have stayed out today if she wanted to go to the beach. She was also thinking about her fingers. Her kissing, too, but what she longed for the most were her long, artistic, perfect fingers. She could do so many things with them. How she missed them. It had only been a short time, but the time that they had been apart seemed like an eternity to Haruka.

If Usagi had been watching Haruka, she would have seen the look of anxiety slowly melt into a mixture of anxiety i and /i lust. Haruka began to lose interest in the idea of spending the night on the beach, and was simply hoping to spend the night in bed with Michiru, Michiru's tongue, and of course, Michiru's fingers.

_Maybe a striptease or a massage or a nipple rub….or a nice bath together…or a good horizontal rubdown with my strap-on..._

Haruka was smiling again, unconsciously rubbing her chest with her right hand and eliciting sounds of pleasure as she pondered her evening. She didn't notice that the roaring from the sofa had ceased and that Usagi was staring at her, a confused expression on her face as she watched the other woman's had moving briskly across herself.

"Uhhhm…Haruka?" Usagi peeped, obviously startling Haruka. "Could you keep it down? I need my beauty rest you kno-" Usagi's blond head was back on the pillow and snoring away before she could finish the sentence.

Haruka immediately removed her hand and stood up straight, a bit confused about what she had just been doing. She looked at her watch. It was four twenty. She and Michiru hadn't made any reservations at a restaurant, so she would have to prepare something herself. Haruka might not have looked, but she was an excellent cook. However, she probably didn't have any decent ingredients left in the refrigerator due to the eating machine sleeping on her sofa.

Haruka went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and gasped. Apparently Usagi had eaten everything besides the vegetables and a small cut of beef. It was looking a whole lot like stew tonight, but that wasn't much of an anniversary dinner. She was sure that Michiru wouldn't mind too much; as unromantic as it may, Michiru loved beef stew.

After a closer inspection of the untouched goods remaining in the refrigerator, Haruka removed a bundle of leeks, some potatoes, and a bag of whole carrots and added them to the counter along with beef and the freshly washed rice. Haruka removed the beef from its wrapping and placed it on the cutting board, skillfully cutting the meat into perfect cubes. She lined up the leeks on the opposite side of the board and quickly cut them with the expertise of a master chef. Haruka peeled three potatoes, each in one continual cut, and diced them in the same manner as the beef. She washed the carrots quickly but thoroughly and sliced them into perfect a ring of orange circles. Haruka was in a hurry, so she'd have to cook much faster that she normally did.

Haruka carried the board over to the huge pot of boiling water and dumped the contents of the board into the water, splashing droplets of scalding water onto her arms as she did so. She barely noticed the pain and turned the burner onto the highest heat. Haruka went to the freezer, pulled out a frozen blueberry pie, removed the box, and tossed it into the oven. Then she poured the rice into the rice cooker added water, and turned it on. Michiru would be here before the stew was ready, but she could always start on a bowl of rice.

"Haruka? Is that PIE that I smell?" Usagi suddenly blared. Even though Haruka was several meters from Usagi, it sounded like she was screaming in her ear with a loudspeaker. Haruka winced and shook her head.

"No…it is just rice," She fibbed. Haruka could have been certain that Usagi had been sleeping a second before. She sure had a nose for food. Haruka could smell any scent that even resembled that of pie at that time.

Usagi was suddenly right behind Haruka now.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked again, making Haruka jump and turn around. "You know that I know that I know when I know that I know I smell PIE!"

Haruka blinked. "I really don't have any…"

Usagi had already opened the oven door, steam pouring into her face and making her cry out.

"HARUKA HOW COULD YOU!" she screamed, clutching her burning face for a moment and then reaching into the oven to retrieve the pie that she knew must have been in there. She let out a piercing scream and dropped the pie at Haruka's feet, splattering boiling purple goo all over her bare legs, feet, floor, and Haruka's tuxedo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OHHHH MY GOOOOOD! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME IT WAS SOOO HOT? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" she screamed, rushing towards the sink to douse her hands in cold water. She turned on the sink and doused her hands in the water alright, but she also managed to spray water all over the kitchen and bumped several dishes to the floor. Haruka had completely forgotten to wash all of the dishes that Usagi had used. She supposed that the broken glass on the floor was what she had to pay for it.

Haruka fevrently brushed at the pie at her clothing as Usagi destroyed her kitchen. It was no good, it would go to the cleaners to get rid of the stains. Then the fire alarm came on. Apparently Usagi had left the oven open and steam was continuing to pour into the room. Haruka shut the oven instantly and fanned franticly at the sounding alarm above her head, and it went off after a minute. Usagi was still wailing and running water over her hands. Haruka went over to the sink and turned off the faucet. Usagi's hands were not burned, barely even blistered.

"Usagi! Look what you have done!" Haruka shouted over Usagi's wails for the water to be turned back on.

Usagi ignored Haruka and tried to turn on the faucet, but tripped and almost fell onto a pile of broken glass as she did so. Haruka caught her under the arms before she could do so. She had enough things to worry about, let alone a bloody floor, and not to mention a bloody Usagi. Haruka grabbed Usagi roughly by the arm and dragged her toward the door. Usagi presented quite a fight, but she was nothing against Haruka and she was pushed out the door in five seconds.

Haruka could hear the desperate woman pounding on the door from the kitchen where she was now mopping. Usagi had been pounding the door with her fists for several minutes at end, screaming apologies though the door. She had ruined everything. Usagi always ruined everything. It almost seemed to be her sole purpose on the Earth, and half the time she wasn't even on the Earth, but in the clouds dreaming her stupid girlish fantasies. Haruka could have hired a maid, Michiru had always suggested it, along with bodyguards, but Haruka never felt right about having other people in her house. She could do her own work, and besides, they could always be spies or criminals.

She had almost gotten things perfect. She had been dressed well, the place was clean, and a nice dinner would have been ready within a couple of hours. She still had the table set and decorated with candlesticks and their bedroom set in a perfect environment for lovemaking, but she was a mess, and desert was ruined. Also, the sofa was covered in crumbs that had been to small for Usagi to jam into her mouth, and bits of pastry filling were smeared on the cushions. The front of the house had Tsukino Usagi written all over it. It wasn't something that she wanted walking in to see. If only Haruka had bothered to look out of the peephole before opening the door to Usagi.


	9. Michiru

It took Haruka half of an hour to completely clean the mess of pie and glass off of the floor and one and a quarter to clean the scum off of the sofa. When she had finished with those tasks, she went back upstairs and took off her tuxedo. It was Michiru's favorite, too. She always commented on how "slick" Haruka looked when she wore it. Haruka sighed and slipped on a clean pair of pants. The white dress shirt that she was wearing had managed to evade the flying purple pie, and would do fine without a tuxedo. She was really beginning to hate Usagi. Well, she had actually begun to hate her many years ago after she almost blew up her favorite convertible.

Haruka's watch read seven twenty and she was beginning to get hungry. She wouldn't be able to wait for Michiru much longer, her stomach was grumbling disturbingly loud. Haruka hadn't had time to eat lunch while she was taking care of Usagi. The smell of the stew had already wafted up to the bedroom and was filling Haruka's nostrils with a very tempting smell. Haruka lit the scented candles by the bed, dimmed the lights, and headed back down to fill her lamenting stomach.

Then the doorbell rang again. Haruka's mind was still incapable of thinking that the person at the door may have been Usagi. If she had been thinking clearly, she would have realized that Usagi would have been outside for about three hours. She would have been too scared to stay out there alone, especially now that it was dark outside. Haruka never thought of that and immediately opened the door as she had done previously.

It was not Usagi. There were no traces of the pigtailed girl or the little pink vehicle that she had somehow drove into her driveway. It was Michiru. She was wearing a black strapless evening gown with her hair in one tight plait falling to her mid-back. Michiru must have removed the aquamarine dye from her hair, for her hair was the natural, straight black that she wore on serious occasions. Come to think of it, her hair color was a bit too much, but anything attached to Michiru looked wonderful no matter how odd it was.

"Haruka! Happy anniversary!" she exclaimed, smiling and presenting the flabbergasted Haruka with a hand-length wrapped box.

"Michiru!" Haruka exclaimed, finally admitting that it was not a mirage that she was seeing, and gratefully took the package. "I missed you so much!" Haruka knew that she sounded childish, but she knew not what else to say. She pulled Michiru into a tight hug, relishing the feel of Michiru's soft breasts against her chest. "I missed you. I'm so glad that you are alright," she said again, whispering softly into the sweet nape of Michiru's neck.

"I'm sorry, Haruka. I didn't mean to stay so long. I got three flat tires; there must have been something on the road. It took awhile to get picked up and I had to stay in a motel while the car was being fixed."

Haruka couldn't have thought of any better reason for her absence. She was in one piece, and that is what mattered. Haruka held Michiru for several more seconds before Haruka's rumbling belly interrupted their tender moment. Michiru laughed gently and led Haruka into the house. "Beef stew? Smells delicious."

"I'm glad." Haruka let herself be led into the dinning room and pulled a chair out from the table for Michiru.

Michiru took the seat and watched Haruka skillfully fill a large blue ramen bowl with a hearty portion of well-adorned stew. Haruka removed the lid of the rice cooker and filled a smaller bowl with rice and set the food in front of Michiru. She did the same again, placing hers on the place across from Michiru. Haruka then went to the refrigerator and retrieved a bottled of champagne that she hid in the back. She poured a dose of the fizzy clear liquid into both glasses, set the bottle on the table and sat down.

Haruka instantly brought the bowl to her lips and drank down the broth in deep gulps. Michiru did the same, but at a much slower rate, savoring the lovely taste of one of her favorite dishes. Haruka scooped the beef and vegetables into her mouth with a swift movement of her chopsticks. Michiru watched Haruka eat with a smile. She ate fast, but was very tidy. There was not a single drop spilled. Haruka sipped her champagne in a slightly lower fashion, but much faster than she should of. Michiru suspected that Haruka would take another glass of champagne; she was always still thirsty when she drank quickly. She had sometimes had five glasses before the first reached her stomach. At least it wasn't anything hard. Haruka would have run into some serious problems if the alcohol concentration were any higher. Michiru didn't mind too much; Haruka's lovemaking was much more passionate on the rare occasions that she drank.

Michiru continued on her meal long after Haruka had finished off the good-sized bottle on her own. She wasn't sure of how to make conversation. They usually talked during dinner, but tonight, talking was apparently not the first thing on Haruka's mind. She hadn't even bothered to ask how her trip was. Her phone didn't even have service during most of it. With all the money at her expense, she still had the old phone that she had had since the beginning of school in America. Oh well. She was in the mood. It was their anniversary, after all. Michiru ate faster.

Haruka got up from the table, removed Michiru's dishes, and then came back fro her own, smile subtly during the act.

"Michiru?" she asked, her voice riddled with lust.

"Yes, Haruka." It was more of a statement that a question. She knew _very_ well what she wanted.

"Would you like to go upstairs?"

"You know I would," Michiru replied, leaning against Haruka and slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

Haruka gently removed Michiru's hands just before she undid the last button. "Not here," she said, nudging toward their room.

Michiru held a tight grip on Haruka elbow; it would have been something if Haruka had tipped over and broken her neck on her way down the stairs.

"I'm fine, Michiru." Haruka offered, noting her lover's concern even in her drunken stupor.

Michiru ignored her and kept her grip, opening the door to the candlelit room. She smiled. "May I continue now?"

Haruka nodded and let Michiru finish her job on her shirt. Michiru slid a hand over Haruka's breast, gently cupping the right and leaning in to kiss the left.

Haruka let out a deep moan as Michiru took her nipple in her mouth. Michiru took pleasure in Haruka's response and began to unfasten her pants. Haruka took the opportunity to unzip the back of Michiru's dress and pull the black fabric from her creamy skin. Haruka's pants fell to the floor, shortly followed by the tight, women's' boxers that she had been wearing. Haruka brought Michiru's bare body against hers and touched a soft kiss to her lips, grabbing a handful of her backside as she did. Michiru laughed and slapped away the fondling hand, pushing away from Haruka to go and lie upon the bed. Michiru propped her head on one of the pillows, first arching her knees and then spreading her legs to reveal the scenery that Haruka had been craving for. Haruka smiled and walked over to her dresser, removing the strap-on and attaching it to her body.

Haruka draped herself over Michiru's body and took her lips to her own, positioning herself between her oh-so-welcoming legs.

"Haruka?" Michiru interrupted, just as Haruka readied to enter her. "What are you doing?" Her voice sounded terrified.

Haruka looked down at Michiru, not understanding what had just happened. But it wasn't Michiru at all. It was Usagi. A saucer-eyed eyed Usagi lying pinned beneath her. Haruka jumped from the bed with the nimbleness of a cricket, screaming in terror, and not at all believing what she was seeing.

"Haruka? Are you okay?" Usagi asked, staring at the horrified woman on the floor. Usagi walked over to Haruka, bare as a newborn.

Haruka shrieked as Usagi approached her, trying to tear the image of her naked body from her mind. This wasn't right. Michiru was just here…it was definitely Michiru, not Usagi.

Haruka closed her eyes and backed herself into the corner as far as she could, but it did not prevent Usagi from edging closer.

"Haruka? Are you okay?" she repeated. "It was just a nightmare, Haruka! Snap out of it!"

Haruka gathered the courage to open her eyes.

She wasn't in her bedroom any more. She was on the sofa, sweating, hyperventilating, and staring into the eyes of a fully clad Usagi.

_Chapter is finshed._


	10. First Base

"Usagi!" Haruka managed through her rash breathing. "What are you doing here?"

"It was really dark outside and I didn't want to be alone. You didn't lock the door so I just came in. I left my violin here anyway."

Haruka didn't understand any of this. "Michiru was just here. What happened?"

Usagi laughed. "So that's what you were dreaming about. You were smiling while you slept until a few seconds ago when you started screaming. I thought it would be better to wake you up."

"No! I wasn't dreaming! She was really there!"

"Well you must have been really tired after cleaning the house. It was a huge mess."

Usagi continued to laugh, finding a great amount of humor in the woman's obvious pain. How could she not? She had just fallen asleep on a sofa after cleaning the place, making the weirdest snores that she had ever heard, and then suddenly starting screaming. Also, the kitchen had been filling up with smoke for several minutes, so she would have to have Haruka do something about it anyway.

"Haruka?" Usagi asked. Haruka didn't respond. "Could you please get rid of the smoke? It's hurting my eyes."

Haruka turned around and suddenly noticed the smell of meat. She sprinted into the kitchen, ignoring the numbness in her legs, and turned of the burner. The stew had boiled over onto the stove, spewing broth, beef, and vegetables all over the counter and floor. She removed the pot from the stove and placed in near the sink. It seemed to be fine, the smoke was just coming from what remained on the stove, but if she had gotten to it any later, dinner would have been ruined. Still, Usagi had just been sitting there and goofing off like she normally did when she could have simply turned off the burner. That was unforgivable when it put her night with Michiru in jeopardy.

"Usagi! Why didn't you turn it off!" she asked, more than a tad loudly.

"I didn't know how. Your stove is much more complex than the ones I know how to work."

"You just have to turn a knob, you idiot!"

"Ha-Haruka…" Usagi said, bursting into tears. "You don't mean that. I didn't mean to do anything wrong."

Haruka could not stand her wailing. "I told you to leave! If you hadn't come, this never would have happened."

"I didn't mean to-" she tried.

"Prove it," Haruka suggested, realizing that she was being too harsh on the nimrod.

"What?" Usagi gasped, completely misunderstanding Haruka's intentions.

Haruka nudged toward the kitchen. "Clean up the mess. There are sponges in the drawer to the right and the mop is in the corner."

"I CAN'T DO THA-" she tried, but Haruka stopped her.

"Would you like to go home now, Usagi?" Haruka nearly spit out her name, glaring at her with the eyes of a madwoman.

"I'll clean it okay! You don't have to be so mean!"

Usagi got up and stomped towards the kitchen. She grabbed a sponge from the drawer, wet it, and began to work at the scum on the stove, nearly burning herself as she did so. The crap was really caked on; it took several hard scrubs to just make the slightest difference. Usagi scrubbed harder, still crying at Haruka's terrible insults. Haruka had often been unkind to her when she had fought as the soldier of love and justice. She had always thought of her and her friends as weak interferences. Haruka had always underestimated her. She was always so rude and uncaring.

After a while, the junk on the counter disappeared, Usagi's hands feeling incredible raw. She could still feel Haruka's cruel eyes piercing though her body as she picked up the wet mop and began with the floor. Usagi had never had to do anything more than take care of the kids after she married, and what she did for them was completely minimal. She hadn't cleaned anything in such a long time, it was amazing that she still knew how. Usagi cried harder, and wrung the mop in the bucket of water. After eight more sweeps, Usagi decided that is was the cleanest that the floor would get.

"Good," Haruka informed, her voice downgrading as if she was a puppy that had learned a new command. "Come here."

Usagi hesitated. She didn't know what else Haruka could want her to do.

"Come here," she repeated, much more agitation in her voice.

"Fine!" Usagi screamed, starting to cry again.

Usagi walked over to Haruka, standing a good distance from the sofa on which the woman was lounging.

"What do you want?"

"Don't raise your voice to me, Usagi. Sit down, for goodness sakes."

Usagi cringed a bit, but slowly sat next to Haruka. She wished that there was more room on the loveseat. With Haruka in this sort of mood, she really didn't want to be anywhere close to her.

"Usagi?"

"Yes sir…" She wasn't sure of what Haruka would prefer to be called, but she was just trying to be as polite as possible.

Haruka chuckled. "You don't need to sit so far away from me. I won't hurt you."

Usagi found that more than a little hard to believe, but when she snuck a quick a Haruka, she realized that the evil glint in her eye had disappeared.

"Are you hungry?" Haruka asked.

"What?"

"You heard me."

She really was good at changing the subject.

"Yes, sir. I'm hungry."

Haruka got up and went into the newly cleaned kitchen and ladled stew into two bowls. She set them on the table and looked into the refrigerator. After bending over a bit, she saw the bottle of champagne that she hoped was there. She didn't know why, but she just had a feeling that it would be there. She poured two glasses and took a seat, not even offering Usagi a seat, and drank the glass of champagne. Lord knew she needed it. She just hoped that its effects would take hold soon and relieve her mind from this confusion.

Usagi went to the table, assuming that Haruka had invited her to dine with her by setting two places. It was late. Much too late for Michiru to come home expecting dinner. She sat down across from Haruka, still, too afraid to look her in the eye. She swallowed her food in a second. For some reason, Haruka had only poured her the smallest amount of juice, but she drank it without a complaint. Haruka ate fast, but Usagi finished much earlier. She summoned up her courage to ask for more.

"The stew was very good. Could I please have some more? I am still very hungry."

"Eat it all, if you want." Haruka was serious. Nobody else was going to eat it, so she would rather not waste.

Usagi also center took /center her seriously. She ate directly from the pot, using the lading to pour the stew into her gut.

Haruka didn't pay attention to Usagi and finished off the magnum of champagne. She suddenly felt very tired. Haruka got up from the table, stumbling as she did in her drunkenness. Usagi paused, the ladle still dangling from her hand as she watched Haruka's jagged path to the stairs.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeasssim fine," Haruka slurred.

Usagi dropped the ladle and rushed over to Haruka, grabbing onto her arm just before she could make it to the first step.

"Haruka? Are you drunk or something?"

"I just want to get a little rest. I reallyamfiiine.."

"No you are not, Haruka. Sometimes Mamoru gets like this after a hard day of work and goes to sleep for a long time and wakes up with a headache., so I know. Besides, what am I supposed to do if you go to sleep again?"

Haruka didn't answer and started up the stairs, dragging the protesting woman up the stairs with her.

"I don't want to go back home! Please don't do this! I really don't want to go back! I just want to stay here!" she wailed.

Haruka walked into her room, Usagi still attached to her arm. She brushed her off easily, not noticing the cry she made when she hit the floor. She took of the tuxedo and dropped it onto the floor; it was much too hot to sleep in. Usagi stared blankly as Haruka removed her pants as well. Somehow, she felt herself wanting to see Haruka's body again. Usagi didn't turn away.

"Haruka? What are you doing?" Usagi peeped. Should could help it, even though Haruka was wearing boxers, it was just too much.

"I just need a little rest."

"You just slept!" Usagi got up and shook Haruka by the shoulders, hopping that it would shake some sense into her. "You aren't tired."

Haruka didn't push Usagi away this time, but brought her close to her body. Usagi was right; she wasn't tired anymore. She hadn't relized it before, but Usagi looked really nice today. She hadn't even noticed what she was wearing. A pink miniskirt with purple flowers sown across it and a plain white, low-cut T-shirt. Usagi had nice legs, short as they were. She had noticed that many times when she had been transformed, but she had never noticed that she had a nice cleavage.

"Haruka?" Usagi whispered, very close to her ear now. She had much more expected Haruka to strike her than to hug her.

Usagi relaxed in the friendly gesture, gratefully taking in the act of kindness.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you. It was wrong of me." Haruka didn't sound herself; she normally didn't apologize for such things.

"It's okay. I understand." Usagi told the truth. If Mamoru ever left her with the kids for any matter of time, she would go insane.

"Thank you." Haruka pulled Usagi slightly away, stared into her ocean-blue eyes, and pressed a kiss to Usagi's lips.

She returned it.


	11. The Other Bases

Haruka kissed Usagi again, this time holding it much longer. She knew it was wrong, but Usagi felt so good. Not as nice as Michiru, but still good. Besides, it wasn't her fault for being unfaithful, it Michiru's. How could she expect her to go without loving for so long? There were many things that she had always wanted to try that Michiru would never let her carry out. Usagi would make perfect guinea pig.

Usagi gasped as Haruka's hand tightly enclosed her breast.

"What are you doing?" She tried to escape the woman, but Haruka's grasp was so firm that she would have been without a left breast if she had bolted.

"Stop struggling and I won't hurt you," she cooed, sounding an awful lot like a pedophilic rapist.

"This is not right! I didn't mean anything! I just wanted you to stop yelling for a second! Let go of me!"

Haruka quickly lost interest in groping Usagi and shoved her onto the bed.

Haruka was so quick that she seemed to defy every law of drunkenness. The moment Usagi hit the bed, she had grabbed a pair of handcuffs from under the mattress and slipped one around Usagi's wrist and the other on the bedpost a flash later. Haruka drew another pair from the same place and managed to get it around the other wrist of the protesting woman.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU FREAK! I'M NOT LIKE THAT! TAKE THESE OFF OF MEEEEEE!" she shrieked in the most earsplitting pitch possible.

Haruka smiled; she was already beginning to enjoy this. She took off her shirt first, not bothering with the buttons, but simply pulling it over her head, and then took off her boxers. Usagi's response satisfied her. She had stopped struggling, for one, and had started gawking at her in a way that certainly could have been fright. Haruka laughed as she walked over to the bed, sliding a thigh to each side of Usagi's well-developed hips. Usagi began to writhe under her, her eyes now closed.

"Usagi? What did I tell you?"

"Haruka, please don't do this!" she cried.

"What did I say?" Haruka growled as one of Usagi's feet came in contact with her naked backside.

Usagi continued to struggle.

Haruka grabbed Usagi's shoulders and roughly shoved her back down onto the bed, blowing the air out of her lungs. Usagi gasped for several seconds before she regained the breath to continue screaming.

"STOP IT! THAT HURTS!" she wailed, kicking Haruka again, much harder, this time.

Haruka got off of Usagi, finding humor as she watched the woman nearly propel herself off of the bed with her kicking.

_Let her. It will be much nicer if she's exhausted._

"HARUKA! GET THEM OFF!"

Haruka laughed at the pathetic sight. Usagi was crying again. It really seemed like she spent most of her life in tears. Haruka walked over to dresser with the model car on top of it and pulled out a length of rope. She walked back over to Usagi, caught both of her feet, tied the rope around her ankles, and pulled the end of the rope over the bed, making sure that she left enough slack for her fun and not enough for Usagi to kick her. Haruka got back on top of Usagi.

"I don't want to hurt you, Usagi," she said again. She wasn't a cruel person, after all, she had to give the poor thing another chance. What would Mamoru do if his silly little wife came back with two black eyes and a broken nose?

Somehow, something clicked in Usagi's mind, and she stopped protesting.

"What did I do wrong?" she whispered. "I'm so sorry if I did something wrong. I'm really sorry, but why are you doing this? I'll leave if you want me too."

Haruka smiled; it didn't take as long to break her as she had expected. If only she had left before, she wouldn't have had this problem. Now that she actually i wanted /i her to stay, Usagi could be more useful than she appeared.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," Haruka lied, stroking the woman's wet cheek with an unexpected tenderness. "Now be still."

Usagi held her breath as she felt Haruka's hand slide up her thigh and pull down the pink lace bikini that Mamoru had bought her

"Lift up," Haruka instructed.

Haruka got to the side of Usagi to allow her to lift herself from bed so she could finish her work with the underwear and take off the skirt. Usagi did what she was told. Now for the shirt. Cutting it off simply wouldn't have been her style. She needed to remove the cuffs. Haruka had a feeling that Usagi wouldn't struggle anymore.

"Koneko, I'm going to take off the handcuffs, okay? If you're still, I'll take off the rope."

"I'll be still." Haruka could have been too angry if she was calling her by that pet name.

Haruka got off of the bed again and rummaged through the bottom drawer of the small dresser. She found the key and snapped the restraints from Usagi's wrists. Usagi was true to her word.

"You're very beautiful, you know."

Usagi didn't know what to say; Haruka had never called her that before. Cute, but never beautiful. It was much more satisfying to hear that, but in this case, she wished that she wasn't.

Haruka untied Usagi's feet, watching Usagi with suspicion before she did. She didn't move from the bed.

"Take off the shirt," Haruka said, standing back a bit to watch the show. It would be just like a quick strip tease without the sexy music.

Usagi sat up and took of the shirt, exposing her flesh and the white push up bra that she had felt earlier.

"Take of the bra, Koneko.."

Usagi unclasped the bra from the back and let it slip off. There was nothing more that she wanted at the moment than to just cover her body. For one, she was freezing, and two, she didn't like the way that Haruka was staring at her. She looked like a little boy who had just found his father's copy of Playboy under the couch cushion.

Haruka was surprised at how firm and upright Usagi's breasts had managed to remain. After breast-feeding two babies they were still perfect. The bra did wonders.

"Haruka?" Usagi asked quietly. "Could you please turn on the heat? I'm so cold."

Come to think of it, Haruka was a bit chilly herself, now that she was unclad. Haruka went to the thermostat on the wall, and tuned on the heat for the room.

Usagi tried not to cringe as Haruka sat on the bed beside her, but she failed by a long shot. Haruka ignored the movement and pulled a little pink hair clip from behind her golden tresses and pulled the bun from her hair. She did the same with the others side and placed the two clips on the dresser. It must have been rather uncomfortable to lay like that, but Usagi hadn't said anything.

"Is that better?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you."

"Now, lay down," Haruka said. It was about time for her to begin.

"Haruka, please don't hu-" she started.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You'll like it," she assured. "Just lay down."

Usagi hesitantly obeyed. Haruka scooted back on the bed and parted Usagi's legs. She knew that Usagi wouldn't have done it for her, so she hadn't bothered to ask. Usagi must have shaved down there for Mamoru; there was not a single strand of hair anywhere on her body beside her head. Haruka liked it like that; Michiru had always shaved.

Usagi gasped as she felt Haruks's lips on her body. It felt very different from when she had kissed her lips, but much more satisfying. Usagi tried not to think about how it felt as Haruka commenced, but she couldn't. Haruka hadn't lied to her. It felt _wonderful_. Usagi moaned in pleasure as Haruka added her tongue to the intricate movement of her lips. This was wrong; what Haruka did was much better than Mamoru. As much as she loved Mamoru, sex could be pretty painful with him even though he was gentle. He was quiet a big man. She wasn't a lesbian. She just couldn't be. But she _loved_what Haruka was doing to her.

When Haruka stopped, Usagi resisted the urge to ask her to continue. Haruka got off the bed and removed her strap-on from the drawer. It was relatively small, Usagi noticed, in both length and diameter. Michiru must have been pretty small down there.

_"The smaller, the better,"_ she found herself thinking, but the simple thought that the thing had been inside of Michiru greatly disturbed her.

"Haruka? Please don't use that." She was still slightly out of breath.

"What would you prefer?" she asked, putting the object back into the drawer.

"I don't know. Anything else." It was a good thing that Haruka was in a good mood. Her idea of i anything /i could be pretty drastic.

"Fine," she agreed, climbing onto Usagi and placing both hands on her breasts and leaning in to kiss her.

Usagi rolled her head to the other side of the pillow; she didn't want those lips anywhere near hers after what Haruka had just done with them. Haruka laughed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her lips traveling from her cheek to become closer to her mouth.

Usagi started to answer, but her response was cut off when Haruka's mouth clamped over hers. Haruka's hands rubbed Usagi chest as she let her tongue entered Usagi's mouth.

Surprisingly, Usagi liked it too. She let Haruka explore her mouth and greeted Haruka's tongue with her own. Haruka released Usagi's lips and moved herself back to Usagi's lower regions. She supposed that she could use her fingers if Usagi didn't want the strap-on, but she really didn't care what Usagi wanted. Haruka had the sudden urge pound the crap out of the woman. After all, she did need to be punished.

Haruka took the strap-on back from the drawer and put it on, watching Usagi's expression of relief melt into disgust and dread.

"Haruka, please don't use that," she pleaded.

"Be quiet," she barked.

Haruka entered Usagi roughly, enjoying the sound of Usagi's startled cry. Haruka pulled herself completely from Usagi's body with each movement of her hips, heightening the pain for Usagi and making sure that she didn't feel any pleasure. The large amount of friction as she entered Usagi told her that she was not enjoying it; she wasn't wet at all. Haruka smiled as she stared into Usagi's quivering blue eyes. She was biting her gum to stop herself from crying out again; Haruka had pushed herself harder when she first had.

Usagi held out until Haruka stopped ten minutes later. Her vagina felt as if it had been rubbed with roughest sandpaper for an entire day. She had done everything that Haruka had told her, but she hadn't kept her word. It hurt like _hell_ , if not worse. She knew that she had to be bleeding. Haruka rolled off of the bed and pulled a pair of pajamas from a drawer. She put on a new pair of boxers and put them on. She tossed a turquoise colored gown from another drawer and tossed it to Usagi. She put it on instantly.

Haruka went into the bathroom and began to brush her teeth. She went back into the room when she was finished and stared at the woman on her bed.

"You can leave now."

Usagi didn't move.

"Did you hear me?"

Usagi mumbled something that she could not comprehend and hugged her arms around her body, turning her face from Haruka.

"I'm giving you another chance, Koneko."

Usagi would have left immediately, but she was in far too much pain.

"It hurts," she admitted. "I think I'm bleeding."

"I'm sorry that you are in pain, but you should have left earlier. You're not bleeding."

"I did what you said," Usagi whispered, "I did everything that you said, so why did you have to do this? You're a liar." Usagi whispered several names that Haruka didn't bother to hear. She went over to the woman on the bed. Usagi cringed. Haruka placed her hand on Usagi's head and stroked her hair, taking her by surprise. She lifted Usagi into her arms and pulled the covers from the bed. She placed Usagi back down and pulled the covers over her. The Drunken Haruka apparently was full of mood swings.

"Go to sleep," she said, climbing into the bed beside Usagi. Haruka turned toward Usagi. She was facing the opposite from Haruka and had crept to the furthest edge of the bed.

"You're going to fall off, you know." Haruka nearly laughed when Usagi didn't respond. "I'm not going to do that again, I promise."

Usagi realized that she would never take Haruka's word again. Haruka grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to the middle of the bed. Haruka kept her arms around Usagi. She knew that she wouldn't try to run away, but she didn't want her to roll off. Haruka kissed Usagi's cheek.

"I love you, Usagi."

Usagi found that more than a little hard to believe.

"I'm so sorry about Michiru," she said. She knew that was the only reason why Haruka was acting this way. She must really be gone for good to not come back on their special day.

"It's okay." Haruka knew that it would have to happen at some point. Without marriage to bind them, Michiru was free to do whatever she wanted. Including her boyfriend.

"I'm sure that there are plenty of…women…that would want to be with you. You could just go to a bar or something."

"And do you really think that they would be sincere? Michiru knew me before I went pro. I really thought that she really meant it. She doesn't need the money. She probably just stayed in case there was a new enemy, but we haven't been able to transform for years.."

Usagi didn't know what to say.

"Would you like to go to the beach tomorrow? We could catch the sunset." Haruka asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, that would be nice." At leas there would be people there. Haruka wouldn't dare to try something funny in public.

Haruka settled against her pillow and clapped her hands twice to turn off the lights.

"Good night, Usagi."


	12. Sunset

**Majestic Note**:_ I had planned to post this chapter much earlier, but this place would not let me upload. This is the second to last chapter, but to see the latest version of this story and whatever I write next, please go to foreverfandom. My pen name there is also Majestic Weirdo. You can find this story in the recently added section or if you search fo "Sunset". My story has a banner with a sunset and H&U to the side, so if you look for it in the recently added section, it won't be too hard to find. Thanks for reading, and I like the reviews. I'm open to ideas for other Sailor Moon stories to write, so review or e-mail if you have a something good._

Usagi woke up at 1:00 in the afternoon. She sat up on the bed, wincing at the pain between her legs, and looked around. Haruka was looking at her from a rocking chair across the room.  
"Are you hungry? I bought some food earlier today."  
Usagi nodded. She was still tired; she needed at least three times this amount of sleep especially after that horrible night. Haruka had decided to anally rape her as well. Her excuse was that she "hadn't been able to sleep".

"I'm starving," she said, trying not to remember what had happened.  
"It's at the table, you'll have to go down to get it," Haruka tempted. "There's cake too."  
That was more than enough to get Usagi going. Just the promise of a lick of the frosting would have been enough.

Usagi had only swung her legs over the bed when the pain in her groin intensified. She moaned, doubling over and clutching her stomach. Usagi knew that she could never even make it down the stairs. She could feel Haruka's eyes still on her.  
"Are you okay?" Haruka asked.  
"No, I am not okay!" Usagi cried.  
"What is wrong?"  
Usagi stared back at Haruka. What a cruel joke. "You could have been more gentle!"

Haruka had no idea what Usagi meant. She remembered fondling the woman, but she hadn't hurt her in any way. "What are you talking about, Usagi?" she was probably just making up something stupid to get an extra piece of cake.  
Usagi began to cry for the billionth time. "You know what you did, Haruka. Last night you…you know what you did to me!" she cried. Haruka was staring at her with a look of confusion; she didn't even seem to care. The pain was much worse than it had been last night.

"Usagi, I have things to do, so if you need something, can you just tell me?" Haruka asked. The way she was holding her stomach, Haruka figured that she might be having her period. She went over to Usagi; the backside of the gown she was wearing and the part of the bed on which she had been lying was stained a deep red. "Usagi! If it was your time of the month, you could have told me! Look at this mess," she screamed, pointing at the bed. And Usagi was wearing Michiru's favorite gown, of all things.

"I'm not on my period! I'm probably not even bleeding from _there_."  
"What in the world are you talking about?" Haruka had almost had enough. Actually, she had had more than enough. "Can you at least get up and take that off so I can wash them?"  
"You are the one who did this to me! It hurts so bad!" Usagi remembered the pain she had experienced during birthing to be deal less than what she was going through now.

"Me?" Haruka asked, pointing to herself. "And how do you suppose I did this?"  
Usagi pointed to the floor "With that."  
Haruka gasped when she saw her strap-on. Usagi would not have moved something like that from her drawer; cookies were much more of her style than sex toys. "I didn't do anything with that," she insisted, not wanting to believe that she had done anything with it to Usagi. "Will you please stop pretending and get out of bed?"

Usagi cried harder.  
"Usagi…" Haruka started; she had no idea of how to finish. She reached to comfort her put Usagi backed away from her hand as she was about to place it on her shoulder, crying out again as she did.  
"Usagi…do you really mean this?" By Usagi's actions, she was beginning to believe her.  
"It was that stuff you drank last night, wasn't it? You had a headache didn't you? Mamoru never acts like…like that. He just… ignores me for a while."

Haruka did have a headache, but it had drowned out to a low drone after taking a pain reliever. Haruka still couldn't believe that she had drunk enough for her to rape Usagi, let alone make her bleed. She took a closer look at the strap-on; it was covered in dried blood. Haruka stepped back, startled, nearly knocking over a potted bonsai.  
"I really don't remember anything…I…I am so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you Usagi."  
Usagi didn't respond. Haruka looked further around the room. Usagi's underwear was on the floor, along with two pairs of handcuffs and a rope. There were dark rings around Usagi's wrists and feet. Haruka's lips quivered.

"Could you get me some of that cake? I don't think I'll be able to get it myself." Usagi never stopped thinking of food.  
Haruka was too flabbergasted to answer but left the room to get the poor thing her cake. She still had some strong semi-narcotic pain relievers left from her last bike accident. Haruka could easily hide in the cake to present her some relief. She could even crush a few pills on top of it and tell her that it was powdered sugar; Usagi would never know the difference. Haruka decided to do just that.

Haruka couldn't believe that this was happening. How could she have done that to Usagi? It looked as if she had lost a gallon of blood. Usagi's face lit up when she reentered the room. She hadn't moved since she first sat up, but offered her hands to take the plate consisting of the extra-large piece of cake. Usagi ate the entire thing in two bites, dropping one of the strawberries on the bed, adding to the red stains. Haruka watched the woman have a mental debate with herself before she popped it into her mouth. Usagi belched loudly.  
"That was good."

"Listen, Usagi," she asked as kindly as she could, "Please do not tell anybody about this. I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never _purposely_ do anything to hurt you."  
Usagi nodded. "You weren't yourself. I think I understand. It's Michiru, huh?"  
Haruka hadn't even thought about her today. Usagi sure did take her mind off of things. Haruka just shook here head. Usagi had a huge mouth; she could imagine here going to the police and telling them what she had done. It would be in the headlines too.

"Haruka? Was there something in that cake? I feel dizzy."  
Haruka had out three large pills in the cake and Usagi was a small person; it wasn't surprising that her body had reacted so quickly.  
"Yes. It will help with the pain." A little honesty could not hurt at his point. "If you feel tired, just go to sleep. You will feel better later. Would you like something to drink?"  
"No thank you." Usagi couldn't think of what it would feel to urinate, or even worse, defecate.  
Haruka stroked Usagi's cheek. "I am so sorry."

Haruka ran a tub of water in the bath and then sat next to Usagi on the non-crimson portion of the bed. She waited five more minutes for he medicine to kick in further before she unbuttoned the back of the gown and pulled it off of Usagi. She was naked underneath.  
"What are you doing?" Usagi's voice was groggy.  
"I need to wash this or the stain will never come out. I guess I saw you already, so does it really matter?" Haruka lifted Usagi into her arms like a baby and bent down to pull of the sheet. The blood was on the mattress too, but she would clean that later. Haruka went into the bathroom and gently placed her on the porcelain seat in the shower. She turned it on.

"Do you think that you can manage to not drown while I take care of those stains? I assume that you would rather wash yourself." Haruka handed Usagi a new bar of soap and a washcloth. "There is shampoo right next to you, if you want to wash your hair. When you are finished you can relax in the tub."  
Usagi agreed, trying to ignore the fact that her entire field of vision was spinning.

Haruka took the sheet and gown along with other similar colors of clothing to the laundry room across from the hall. Haruka poured almost an entire bottle of stain remover onto both and them separating them into two washers and putting the other clothes into their respective washer. Haruka sniffed the air. The air was heavy with the odor of detergent, but a strangely familiar fragrance was also present. Then Usagi screamed; she sounded as if she were about to be murdered.

Haruka ran back to the room after setting the water to the highest temperatures. Usagi was lying on the shower's floor, blocking the drain, and surrounded by tinted water. Haruka pulled the naked woman back up and sat her down again.  
"What happened?"  
"The soap fell. I slipped when I reached down to get it."  
Haruka picked up the bar of soap and handed it to Usagi. She should have known that she would lose her balance. She was incredibly unbalanced when she _wasn't_ drugged.  
"Did you hurt yourself?"  
Usagi pushed back a rude response and shook her head no.

"Do you need help?"  
Despite how much it revolted her to have Haruka's hands back on her body, she knew that she would never become clean without assistance. "Yes. I do."  
Haruka took the soap to Usagi's body, trying to lather her gently, but not fondly. She then rubbed it off with the cloth, being sure to get rid of blood that had been caked on her inner thighs. Haruka squeezed some of the contents of the shampoo into her hand and worked in throughout the lengthy blond hair. Haruka rinsed her hair, turned off the shower and pulled Usagi out.

Haruka's clothes were soaked after she placed Usagi it the tub, but she didn't care; it was just water. Usagi was what needed caring for.  
"I hope the water isn't too hot." Haruka said. "Do you want bubbles or anything?"  
"No, it's fine," Usagi answered nearly submerging her body in the tub to only have her face out of the water.  
"Okay." Haruka didn't know what else to say or offer. Usagi's nipples were also sticking out of the water like miniature pink domes. Haruka tried not to notice, but she began to understand how Usagi could have turned her on in her drunkenness.

Haruka sat down on a cushioned stool on the other end of the grand bathroom. She could see Usagi's position in the tub, but not the (_beautiful)_ fine details of her (_beautiful_) body. Usagi's mouth was out of the water, and that was what mattered.  
"Would you like some music?" Haruka had to break the silence.  
"What do you have?"  
"Never mind." Her large selection of classical music would not consist of anything that would interest Usagi.

Usagi dunked her head under the water and bobbed back out, expelling a stream of water from her mouth in an arch like a fountain. She went down again, delaying her time under, but came back up before she could begin to worry Haruka. Usagi dunked one more time, but didn't come back up. Haruka waited about forty seconds before she bothered to rush to the tub and pulled her limp body from the tub. Haruka had readied to pump Usagi's (_beautiful_) chest when she realized that it was steadily moving up and down.

"Usagi? How could you scare me like that?" she screamed in the woman's face. The floor was a soppy mess.  
Usagi did not respond. Haruka lightly slapped her cheek; Usagi did not move.  
"Usagi? Stop playing around."  
"GIVE ME BACK MY COOKIE!" Usagi screamed, arching up and socking Haruka in the nose. She crumpled back to the floor an instant later.

Haruka jumped up, slipped on the wet floor, and fell painfully back down on her rump. Her nose was bleeding, but it apparently not broken. Usagi was sleeping, and dreaming about food as usual. Haruka held her smarting nose and tilted her head up to stop the bleeding. She always chose the worse times to go to sleep. Usagi would have drowned and not even woken up if she had not been watching her. Haruka sighed and wrapped Usagi in a towel and put her in one of the chairs in the bedroom while she soaked up the water with another towel and removed the plug in the tub.

Haruka took a clean set of sheets from a drawer and put them on the bed. She picked Usagi up again and put her in the bed, securing the blankets tightly around her just in case another one of her cookies was taken. Her arms were rather sore from towing the woman around, but at least Usagi would be out for a while. Haruka went to the kitchen and brought Usagi's lunch upstairs, placing the assortment on top of the dresser. She had added another "powdered" piece of cake also; Usagi would need it for the pain when she woke up.

This was all much too stressful for Haruka. She could feel the blood vessels pulsing in her forehead and all of her fingers were convulsing violently. Haruka went down to the bottom floor and entered the composition room. Her piano always eased her mind. There was something about it that was very peaceful. Her grand piano was one of the only things that she had left from her mother, beside her large estate. She had passed away shortly after her father had had died of attack. Her mother had always been there for her. The piano always reminded her of all of the wonderful times that they had shared.

Haruka practiced her latest compositions until her fingers ached from the carpal tunnel that she had developed. She went back up to her bedroom; it looked as if Usagi had just woken up. Usagi was moaning, but exclaimed in glee when she saw the food next to her. She stuffed her face, forgetting about all of the terrible pain that she must have been in. Haruka would have laughed, but she knew this was not the time. She really wanted to reach out to Usagi, but she knew that if she tried to console her, she would probably make her _less_ comfortable.

"Hey Usagi? Do you want to go to the beach? We could see the sunset? It is in about an hour and a half. We could make it if we left real soon. I washed your clothes, but if you want to wear something else, maybe something of Michiru's would fit you," Haruka said in one breath. She had a feeling that she had said something similar earlier. "Maybe you could wear one of her older swimsuits?" Michiru was about five inches taller than Usagi. Haruka hadn't thought about the fact that Michiru had left all of her belonging, even her violin.

Usagi was not sure that she wanted to spend any time in public right now. She had seemed to have stopped bleeding, but she was still feeling terrible. The new medicine had begun to take effect, and the medicine Haruka had given her earlier had yet to wear off, but she could still feel much of the pain. She definitely did not want to be in a swimsuit if she started to leak or be anywhere near salt water. That reminded her, she needed to _take_ a leak.  
"Haruka? I think I will wear my own clothes, but I really need to pee first. Could you please help me?"  
"Sure."

Haruka helped Usagi walk from the bed this time; it might have hurt a bit, but she couldn't carry her around forever. Usagi limped slightly even with her arm around her. She didn't seem to be uncomfortable in her nakedness. Haruka wondered if it was the medicine. She sat Usagi on the toilet and waited. Usagi released her bladder one drop at a time, groaning as she did. Haruka felt even worse about herself as she listened to Usagi's attempt to urinate. She finished three minutes later. Haruka took Usagi off of the toilet before she flushed. It was quite a relief when she saw that the content of the bowl was simply yellow and not red. She handed Usagi a wad of toilet paper.  
"You can do that yourself…right?"  
"You can do that yourself…right?"  
"Yeah." Usagi took the paper and carefully dabbed herself dry.

"Can I have my clothes now?"  
"Sure." Haruka handed her the neatly folded pile and turned around while she changed. She didn't know why, since she was putting something _on_, but it seemed natural.  
"Hey, could we pack a picnic?" Usagi asked, suddenly excited again.  
"You never are full, are you, Koneko?" Haruka asked.  
"Nope."  
"I guess we can…I think I got enough food."  
"YAY!" Usagi jumped up in girlish glee. She didn't seem to be in any pain at all.  
Nothing would have made Haruka happier, beside Michiru, of course, but this would not be a good time for her to be home, anyway.

"Which car do you want to take?" There were several of hers to choose from.  
"How about the blue convertible? The one that goes extra fast?"  
"Sounds good, but what food do you want to take?"  
"All of it! And the rest of that cake too!"  
"Uhh…I will take what will fit? Okay?" She did owe it to Usagi. In fact, she would have let Usagi eat everything she had if it let her be forgiven.

Haruka packed towels, tatami mats, sandals, and all of the food she could fit in the rest of the compact back seat and trunk. She had put on a green swimsuit and toped it with a pair of shorts and a light jacket. She brought another for Usagi. She had settled Usagi in the front seat next to hers. Usagi had begun to sing in her wailing voice even before Haruka had started the car. Haruka could barely understand the words due to Usagi's constant change of pitch. She didn't say anything to her. She just hopped that it did not cause them her to have an accident. Usagi continued singing her incomprehensible songs throughout the hour ride. Haruka was amazed that she hadn't been pulled over, she wanted to get to the beach as fast as she could if Usagi was going to torture her like this.

There weren't many people at the beach today. It didn't surprise her; today was especially chilly, and also, there were more rocks than sand on the beach, so it wasn't the most populous. Haruka left Usagi in the car while she set the mats and food on a bed of rock. She came back for Usagi a couple minutes later, but she was already out of the car, bending over to look at something large and gleaming on the ground. Usagi plucked it up and proudly displayed her finding to Haruka.  
"That's a nice shell you've got there." Haruka tried not to sound disinterested. Shells weren't her thing. In fact, she really didn't like the ocean. Most of the times that she went were only because Michiru wanted to go, but the sunset display here was incredible. "You can take the hope if you want. I think that is an abalone?" She was never too sure of what all of the shells were called, but she could have fooled Usagi into thinking that it was a calculator if she had called it that.

"Lets eat!" Usagi exclaimed, prancing with the nimbleness of an intoxicated sailor toward the mats.  
Haruka ran after her; the woman would probably fall off of a cliff and kill herself. If she were to have an autopsy, they would find out about what had happened to her and all of the drugs that she was pumped with, and guess who was in care of her last? Guess whose fingerprints were all over her body?  
"STOP!" Haruka shrieked. She could not let that happen. "You'll hurt yourself!"  
Usagi ignored her, teetering on the edge of a rock and nearly tripping. Haruka caught her by the waist before she could topple into the ocean. If that had happened, there was no way that she would go in after her. There would have been two casualties; she couldn't swim anything like Michiru could.

Haruka released Usagi's body and led her by the hand to their place. She sat down and took a sandwich before Usagi could finish them all off. Usagi started with the entire half of cake, then ate all of the sandwiches besides the one that Haruka had taken for herself, and then drank her entire thermos of cool water.  
"I'll save the rest for later. Wake me up before it starts, okay?" Usagi leaned against Haruka's shoulder and fell asleep before she could say anything about it. She jiggled her shoulder to try to get her off, but Usagi seemed to be glued there. Haruka sighed and laid her down on the mat. Usagi's mouth hung open in the most disturbing expression ever. It was the expression someone might have had while they were masturbating or having some sexual act performed on them. Haruka turned Usagi the other direction. It wasn't because it was disgusting her, it was because it was turning her on. In fact, that was very much like what Michiru's face had looked when she had made love to her.

_She was faking it._

Haruka suddenly felt angry with herself for thinking such a thing. She looked back at Usagi. Her short skirt and rode up to expose her bare thighs and half of her crack. Somehow her underwear had managed to disappear between her i>beautiful /i> cheeks. Haruka stared for a moment and then abruptly scolded herself again, but she couldn't help it. She looked at Usagi several more times before she gathered the courage to pull her skit back down over her legs. Haruka had just taken hold of the skirt when Usagi decided to wake up.

"What are you doing, Haruka?" She was staring at her with great suspicion.  
"I was just… youhadsomethingonyourskirtyouknowthatididntmeananythingbyitiamsosorrybutijusthadtodoit. " Haruka said it all as one word.  
"Huh?"  
"Want some chips?" Haruka asked, desperately trying to change the subject.  
Usagi was already stuffing her face.  
"Hey, it is going to start soon."

Usagi finished the food and looked up at the sky. The clouds were already a beautiful a shade of pink, and sun was a golden ball hovering just over the horizon. Usagi gawked in amazement as the clouds turned from pink to red, to purple and to pink again as the sun gleamed orange and disappeared beneath the waves. The sky faded to a dark blue and the moon was bright in the sky before Usagi finished gazing at the sky. She could see the stars so much clearer here. Usagi had never really noticed them with all of the pollution in Tokyo.

"Haruka! It is so beautiful here!"  
"I know. That is why I brought you here," Haruka said.  
"Say? Isn't this romantic, Haruka? Moonlit conversations on a beach?" Usagi grinned at Haruka and leaned back against her shoulder.  
Haruka didn't shake her off this time. She wrapped an arm around Usagi and brought her closer. "Yeah, you're right."  
"You looked really pretty yesterday. You'd be totally gorgeous if you just grew out your hair and wore the right make up." Usagi inched closer.  
"You think?" Haruka had not intention of ever doing such a thing.  
Usagi inched closer until her lips almost touched Haruka's.

"Usagi? What are you doing?"  
Usagi stopped.  
"If you are cold, you can just put on the jacket I brought. It is pretty warm. Or we could just leave now if you want-"  
Usagi's lips closed over Haruka's and stopped her babbling.  
"I like it here, Haruka. I don't want to leave yet."

Usagi leaned into Haruka's chest. She gladly let Haruka hold her and the two remained in an embrace for quite some time.  
"Haruka? About last night-"  
"I'm really sorry about that. You know I didn't mean to that."  
"It hurt a lot…but"  
"Usagi, please try to believe me! I didn't mean to hurt you." Haruka pulled away from Usagi to make adequate eye contact.  
"I really liked it. It felt sort of…nice."

Haruka could not have been more surprised. "What!"  
"I liked it...a lot."  
"Usagi, I think the medicine is-"  
"Could you do it again? Here? What you did with your mouth?"  
"Usagi, I-I have no idea of what I did and this isn't the pla-"  
"I know you've been looking at me funny."  
"I wasn't looking at you funny."  
"Yes you were. It is the same look that Mamoru has when he wants to have sex."  
Haruka was getting tired of Usagi's references to her husband. "That is different."

"Well, could you just hold me again?"  
"Usagi! Michiru is still going to come back? I know it! I cannot be with you! Usagi, you are a married woman! You have Mamoru!"  
"He isn't the same! You are…you are just different."  
Haruka paused. "How long have you know about this, Usagi?"  
"Known what?"  
"That you like women."  
"I don't like women…I just like you! You are always so nice to me even though I am such a big failure. Mamoru is sweet, but he isn't the same."

"Usagi, the medicine is getting to you. If I did anything with you now, you would probably get angry at me after it wore off."  
Usagi hugged Haruka again. "I swear that I won't get angry. Michiru wouldn't mind. You two aren't married anyway."  
"Usagi, just because we aren't married, doesn't mean that we don't care about each-other."  
"Obviously Michiru doesn't care about you vary much!"  
Haruka pushed Usagi away. She fell in the perfect way so that Haruka had a brief view of her underwear.  
"That hurt!" she screamed, her voice almost drowned in the crashing of a wave.  
"Get in the car, Usagi." Haruka stood up, picked up the mats, towels, and baskets full of their trash, and headed toward her car.

Usagi remained where she was. She had no idea of what she was talking about when she had called Haruka "nice". The fact that she had been attracted to her had bothered her more. She got up and went after Haruka .  
"Wait for me!" she wailed, waving an arm in the cooled air.  
Haruka opened the door to the passenger seat for Usagi. Most of the reason that she didn't want Usagi was the fact that she might make her bleeding start, and she had intended to send her back home tomorrow. Still, she could help her desire. Usagi was consenting this time, so if she did say that she was rapped, they could hook her up to some lie detectors and prove her innocent. But she was still married…

"Koneko, if you haven't changed your mind, and Michiru isn't home, I'll do want you want." She walked over to the other side of the car and got in. "You're beautiful." Haruka's thoughts seemed to be pouring from her. "You're much bigger than Michiru, you know that? Your breasts are bigger too. You have a nicer complexion." Haruka didn't even know that she had noticed these things while she was taking care of Usagi.  
Usagi stared at Haruka for a moment, but was more than glad of the complements. She never thought that she could be better than Michiru in any way. "Thank you."

Haruka started her car. She went much slower on the way back, just in case Michiru was home and to allow her more time to explore the contents up Usagi's miniskirt. Haruka was so skilled that she could have made love to Usagi and steered the car with a single toe, but she kept on hand on the wheel just in case. She couldn't help herself.

_  
Next chapter is the last._


	13. The Closet

"I don't see her car." Usagi said, smiling. She was glad that Michiru was not home because that meant she could spend more time with Haruka.

"She keeps her car in the garage. She could be here already. The lights aren't on but it is already after one; she might be sleeping."

Haruka opened the door to the mansion and offered for Usagi to go first. She flipped on the light to the living room.

"You can sit there while I check things out, okay?" Haruka asked.

Usagi nodded and plopped onto a wide couch, settling herself comfortably and falling asleep again a moment later. Haruka refrained from laughing at headed up the stairs.

Haruka slowly walked into the bedroom. The door was still open, and with a quick inspection, she deemed it empty of Michiru. She went back downstairs to get Usagi.

"She isn't here."

Usagi continued to snore.

"Usagi?" Haruka knew from experience that it was dangerous to awaken Usagi from any close distance. She pulled a pillow from another sofa and tossed it at Usagi's beautiful face.

Haruka stared in awe as Usagi instantly shredded the pillow to pieces just before it actually touched her. She staggered back; that could have been her.

"ICE CREAM! GIMME GIMMEEE!" Usagi shrieked.

Haruka decided that she would need something more effective than a pillow to steal her away form any dream of food. She went to the fireplace and grabbed a poker. Haruka pushed the end lightly into Usagi's abdomen. Usagi did not react. Haruka poked her harder, but still had no effect. She tried numerous times before she gave up. She didn't want to bruise the woman more that she already had. The Haruka had another idea. She picked up the poker and pushed up Usagi's skirt with it. Haruka pulled her underwear from her body with the loop on the side and then abruptly shoved the end inside of her.

Usagi moaned in her sleep as Haruka continued to push the cold metal pole in and out of her.

"Doughnut…" she whispered, moving her hand to her mouth as if she were eating something.

Haruka pushed the poker into Usagi as far as it would go without tearing anything, but she still didn't wake up. She was really getting sick of this and gave up on the poker, and put it back in its place, wiping the newly lubricated end before she did so. Haruka took. Usagi by though shoulders and shook her roughly. Usagi's head snapped back and forth ten times before she woke up.

"What are you doing, Haruka? You didn't have to shake me so hard. I would have woken up if you had just tapped me." Usagi stood up and stretching her legs. "What did you do to me?" Usagi asked, noticing her underwear on the floor and the odd feeling between her legs.

"I was trying to wake you up. Michiru isn't here, so we can go upstairs if you want"

Usagi smiled and shook her head.

Haruka took Usagi upstairs and undressed herself. Her adventure with the sleeping Usagi hadn't done much more than entertain her, and her sex drive was as wild as ever. Usagi removed her own clothing and sat on bed. She let her hair down and posed for Haruka, standing on all fours, spreading her legs and bending over to give Haruka a fine view of her backside. Haruka smiled as Usagi struck several more poses. She would have done very well as a porn star, as far as Haruka could see, if she wasn't so uncoordinated. She wouldn't be able to follow any directions.

"Are you finished?" Haruka asked, clapping her hands. "I wouldn't mind an encore."

"Really? Mamoru doesn't think it's sexy…" Usagi stated a bit nervously.

"Mamoru is a fool if he doesn't find that sexy. And he calls himself a man…"

Usagi stuck even more suggestive posses until she got tired of it and felon her back onto the bed.

"Do want you want," Usagi said. "Just tell me what you want me to do."

"It is your choice."

Usagi blushed. "I don't know."

Haruka put her hands on her naked hips. "If you don't chose something, I'm just going to go to sleep and you'll never have a chance at this again."

"That's not fair!"

"Ten seconds…"

"I don't know what it is called!"

"Nine."

"That thingy-ma-jig."

"Seven"

"Uhmm…"

"Six."

"How am I supposed to know what it is called?"

"Three"

"That isn't fair!"

"One."

"The plastic thing!"

Haruka pleasured Usagi until she was satisfied and then laid down beside her. Usagi was still breathing hard when she once again found interest in her breasts. She rubbed her nipples gently, noticing that Usagi's breathing quickened further, and then used her mouth. Haruka bit one of her nipples, just to see Usagi would react. She giggled slightly, but she could tell that Usagi didn't like it. Haruka stopped and pulled the covers over the bed.

"You don't have to stop. I don't mind."

"I'm tired, Usagi, and judging from earlier on the couch, I would say that you are too."

"Fine," Usagi decided, sounding disappointed. She curled against Haruka and rested her head against where Haruka's cleavage would have been if her body had produced a bit more estrogen.

Haruka stroked Usagi's head and smiled once more. "You, know, you should wear your hair like. You look much more mature."

"Really? I never thought about that, I've always worn it in buns."

"A little change wouldn't hurt, right?"

"I guess not. I'll try it."

"I've really enjoyed our time together."

"Me too. That cake was delicious."

Haruka sighed and kissed Usagi's lips and then rolled to the opposite side of the bed to get as far as she could get from Usagi.

"Sleep well."

The Next Morning

Usagi woke up at ten for the first time in her life. Haruka was still sleeping beside her. She yawned loudly and stretched her arms.. Usagi poked Haruka in the side with her index finger and woke the woman up.

"And you say I sleep too much!"

Haruka rubbed her head and looked up at Usagi. She looked like a goddess; her skin appeared to be glowing in the morning light and her hair was as bright as the sun. Haruka shoved away the urge to touch her again, and got up. There was no way that she would do anything more to keep Usagi around. Haruka had already given poor Mamoru enough of a break, and she didn't want to cause any trouble.

"Good morning. Would you like to shower first?"

"It's okay, you can go first," Usagi offered. Honestly, she didn't want to wash Haruka from her body. Not yet at least. The faint smell of Haruka's cologne that still lingered on her body seemed like a memorabilia of a life-long dream.

"Thanks. I'll be quick, okay? Then I can make some breakfast and you will be on your way."

"Haruka, I don't want to go back! Just a bit longer? Pleeeeeaaaase?" Usagi begged. She had no intention on going back to see her daughters any time soon.

"Mamoru may have some rough times, but he loves you very much," Haruka suggested. "Besides, he knew what he was getting into when he married you, but he went out with it anyway."

"And what do you mean by that? It's not like I am a hassle or to him or anything."

Haruka didn't want to argue with Usagi and went into the bathroom without answering the question. She bathed quickly and dressed in simple clothing. Usagi was not in the room when she opened the bathroom door. Her clothes were not on the chair where she had left them, but a glance outside showed that her car was still there. Haruka went downstairs and did not find Usagi in the kitchen. She had assumed that she was pigging out on her food, but her refrigerator was still intact.

"Usagi? Where are you?" Haruka called out.

She wasn't answered. Haruka called her name several time before she gave up and began making a simple breakfast of fried eggs and bacon. She knew that the small of food would drag her from wherever she was hiding.

Usagi came into the kitchen five minutes later. Haruka could hear her stomach growling over the hissing of the cooking meat. Her arms were crossed over her stomach and her face was as usual, wet with tears.

"Haruka, do you really think that I'm a bother?" she asked, sounding very hurt.

"We all have our faults, Usagi." Haruka didn't turn toward the woman but continued to cook.

"That isn't what I asked!"

"At times, you can make things rather inconvenient, but I appreciate your company. I didn't mean to hurt you feelings," Haruka admitted.

"What did I do wrong? I was just trying to cheer you up, Haruka, so why do you want me to leave so badly?"

"I'm sure your family misses you. Your kids have probably been stuck with a sitter while you've been here."

"They like the sitter more than they like me!"

Haruka did not know how to argue with that. She had seen for herself that Usagi's children were even more unruly than Usagi had been as a child. It didn't surprise her that they didn't get along.

"The eggs are finished and the bacon will take only a minute longer. Sit down and I will make you a plate."

Usagi obeyed without delay. Haruka dumped a large amount of scrambled eggs on the plate and added several rashers of bacon to the side. Usagi stabbed her fork into a piece of egg before Haruka even set the plate on the table.

"Delicious!" she exclaimed. She added a dash of salt from the shaker on the middle of the table and then finished of the rest of her breakfast. Haruka made a plate for herself, dumped the rest of the eggs onto Usagi's empty plate, and sat down.

Usagi ate her second helping of eggs as fast as she had the first.

"Usagi? Do you ever get heart burn?"

"Nope. Everybody asks that for some reason. What is that anyway?"

Haruka smiled. "Never mind. Where were you, by the way?"

"The room with the machine you put you clothes in that makes them clean. I just forgot what it is called."

"The laundry room?"

"Yes! That's it! Did you know that you didn't dry your clothes? They smell sort of funny, so you should was them again."

"Thank you for reminding me. I totally forgot about that."

"What color is Mchiru's car?" Usagi suddenly remembered something that she had noticed earlier.

"It's that aquamarine color that she likes. Why?"

Usagi froze. "Do you have one that color, because I saw one that color in your garage."

Haruka stood up from the table immediately.

"Usagi, are you serious?" Haruka's voice was more solemn than it had ever been.

"Yes. Why would I lie?" Usagi didn't seem to understand what that meant.

Haruka ran outside to the garage. She held her breath as the door slowly opened. If Usagi was lying to her, she would never let her get away with it, but Haruka was praying to every deity that she could think of that Usagi had made it all up. But Usagi did not lie. Michiru's car was parked in its normal place in the garage. Haruka panicked: that could only mean that she was still in the house. She had been almost all over the house, and she was sure that Usagi had been sneaking around the place without her knowing it. There was only one place that she could think of.

Haruka dashed back inside without closing the garage door.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked?

Haruka didn't hear her. It was as if she was being yanked to the laundry room by an invisible string. She reconized what she had smelled the other day as Michiru's perfume.

_They smell sort of funny._

Haruka had a bad feeling that it wasn't the wet clothes that Usagi had smelled. She recalled Michiru telling her that she was cold and that she was going to get her coat before she went out. She didn't have room in her closet for heavy coats and she always put them in the laundry room closet.

"Haruka? What's gotten in to you? What did I say?" Usagi ran up the stairs and into the laundry room after Haruka.

Usagi almost choked when she entered the room; it reeked. Haruka was standing in front of a door in the room. Her hand was on the doorknob, but she did seem to be interested in opening the door. Haruka knew that the smell couldn't have been anything other than rotting flesh. Usagi realized that the woman was crying; Haruka's back was heaving up and down.

"No…please God no…" she whispered. Haruka turned the knob and opened the door.

Usagi let out a blood-curdling wail as Haruka opened the door. The woman was lying on the floor at the bottom of the short flight of stairs, her neck at the most unnatural angle possible, left foot at an identical degree. There was a ring box to the side of Michiru's twisted foot.

**THE END...**


	14. This Is Not A Chapter Just Notes From Th...

Hi, this is Majestic Weirdo. I am sorry to inform you, but this is not part of the story _Sunset._I am just pretty bored and I do not know what else to do. Iappologize to for all of the typos I have in this story, but please try to ignore them.If I have time, I will fix them, but for now, I am much to busy with school, watchingTV, and playing games! Haha...well, I am going to have another story here soon about Haruka and Michiru. You might have seen it under another name here, but it is mine too. It is pretty much just sex. Right out plain. I'm so honest. Please continue to read my stories!

_Thanks._


End file.
